Waking the Gods
by Spiritrunner181
Summary: Years have passed since Atem's departure to the next world and Seto Kaiba has been trying to get on with life as expected, However unexpected events with a distinctly Egyptian feel keep plaging him at every corner. After a terrifying encounter with Anubis leaves him questioning his own humanity he decides to travel to Egypt to put a stop to these visions once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**Waking The Gods**

**My name is Spiritrunner181 and I have been cruising fanfiction for years with the intent to finally write a story of my own. With some time finally on my hands I decided to start with this, a story about one of my favorite childhood characters, Seto Kaiba. I had always been fascinated with his character and how he interacts to the other protagonists due to his training from Gozaboro. He will stay in that character for this story with few deviations. I am rating this story M due to language and violence in upcoming chapters as well as a little romance. I hope you enjoy my first fanfic. Waking the Gods.**

Years have passed since Atem's departure to the next world and Seto Kaiba has been trying to get on with life as expected, However unexpected events with a distinctly Egyptian feel keep plaging him at every corner. After a terrifying encounter with Anubis leaves him questioning his own humanity he decides to travel to Egypt to put a stop to these visions once and for all. What happens on his journey will not only affect the past but his future.

"Welcome Duelists to the Midnight Monster Mash!" He had proclaimed to his fans at the newly opened Kaiba land. "Tonight we unveil the newest in Holographic Technology, not only can you project you favorite cards into reality but now you can customize worlds to give your cards a distinct advantage or _disadvantage_ depending on your skill!" The crowds roared at the thought of jungles for their dinosaur types and temples for their spell casters. Here to kick things off is our Grand Marshall Mokuba Kaiba!" Mokuba sprang to life feeding off of the crowds energy "Are you guys ready to rock!? Then lets get it rolling!

Leaving his brother to the crowd control Kaiba had made his way to the master control room to supervise the systems for the MMM Tournament. He watched as the many dualists took joy in his creations. His eyes landed on Monitor number three which had his own brother duelling a regional champ. As Mokuba summoned a monster something appeared to flash on his screen. "Hmm?" He spun the security cameras around for a better look. A second flash, of what looked strangely like a figure appeared. Mokuba and the other dualist seemed unaware of the figure. To Kaiba the figure was materializing and becoming more menacing by the minute. "ROLAND! Lock down area three

immediately and stop the duel!" Kaiba commanded. "But sir, I see nothing wrong?" The guard replied" Seto rounded on him snarling "Nothing wrong! Do you not see that creature on the screen? It must be a hologram glitch, and after Zeigfried I'm not taking chances!" Indeed what Kaiba was seeing was menacing, a hulking creature with the body of a man but the head of jackal, blood red eyes and sabre tiped claws on both his hands and feet. Markings around the creatures eyes reminded him of the eye of udjat. He wore gold hieroglyphic engraved necklaces and appeared to be staring directly at Seto. "But Sir we don't see anything! Perhaps it is one of the duelists monsters with a specialeffect?" Roland sputtered, worried about his boss, he had been under a lot of stress lately.

"Roland, how long have you been my bodyguard" Kaiba stated eyes cold and hard. " 10 years sir" he replied nervously. "And in those years how many times has something strange or abnormal happened?" He prodded. "Many times sir" Roland said with a gulp. "How many of those times have or could have resulted in injury, negative publicity of KC or near death experiences?" "More than necessary sir, we will lock down the duel area immediately and return master Mokuba to you" Seeing that his boss had a rather fair point and knowing of his legendary temper decided to not press his luck.

With that resolved he turned back to his screen only to find the face of the creature staring right at him. "Who are you? What do you want from me? Kaiba roared half out of anger the other half fear" In a deep almost inhuman voice it answered " Ye who has forsaken his ancient heritage, the sight of the reincarnation of Preist Seto sitting before me is appauling. He who was a light to those around him has been replaced by a darkness to everyone around him." Where he sought to protect those of lower stature, you stomp on them. Where he used the white dragon to bring peace you brought destruction. Where he was a friend to the great pharaoh Atem, you shunned him for your own selfish needs. Even now that the past has been shown to you still renounce it. What have you to say for yourself?"

Kaiba finding the courage to speak, in a low but steady voice "Why do you creatures keep haunting me? I don't have to explain myself to some cheap trick! I work for the future to make a better life for my brother and I. The future is unlimited, but the past is but a trace of memory! Just like you and every other member of the Egypt geek squad should be a trace of my memory and nothing more! Now as I have asked and my patience is wearing, who are you so can I can banish you from my thoughts."

The creature looked in a bout of rage for a second then slowly smiling and laughing which would have given an human not named Seto Kaiba chills. "Ah, you are a favorite of mine to watch you know? So full of knowledge yet so ignorant at the same time. I am Anubis, god of the underworld and weigher of mens souls. I am here to give you a little preview courtesy of King Atem's ever

present worry about the new world he left behind. Due to your travels you have been exposed to my brothers Ra, Osiris, and Obelisk. Yet even with that you still refuse your destiny, you see the story doesn't end with King Atem returning to peace. King Seto, his successor also wanders this world in search of his resting place. However instead of a great evil resurfacing it is a great reconnection that will ease his spirit. King Atem sensed your unwillingness to davel in your heritage so he sent me to awaken your inner light. If you do not realize this, many innocent will suffer at the hands of your ignorance!" The Deity started to fade away "We will meet again, my King"

Just then Mokuba bust through the door, "Seto, what's wrong? Why did you cancel my duel?

You told me the other day that I could finally enter on my own and then you shut it down?" He said clearly irritated. "Mokuba it was for your own safety" he said trying to grasp what had just happened. "Yeah right, looks like you could use more safety then I was just about to win now it just looks like my big brother is playing behind the scenes, you know-" "MOKUBA will you shut the hell up, do you not remember Zeigfried or Dartz? I canceled it because of a safety risk to YOU! Now go see to the tournament while I clear my mind".


	2. The Innocent Shall Suffer

On with my next chapter! Im open to constructive criticism on any of this as long as it stays respectful, no flames please.

* * *

As soon as Mokuba had left the room, Seto collapsed in his chair. "We will meet again, my King" echoed in his mind. What had he done to deserve this? All he had wanted to do was open his theme parks and work on games. His life as he saw it was perfect. He had Mokuba and his company, all others he didn't need.

"Damn... speaking of Mokuba, I should go check on him he didn't deserve my anger earlier." Upon leaving the room, he noticed that the tournament was over. Competitors were congratulating each other and trading rare cards, Kaiba shook his head. "Didn't this just start a few minutes ago?" He looked down at his cell phone its screen read 6:00 AM. "What the fuck is going on? First Joey's mutated cousin and now a time warp?" "Wait I don't believe in that nonsense" Seto got in his Ferrari eager to head home to bed or a bottle depending on how the morning progressed.

Turing onto the main highway he caught sight of the flashing lights of an ambulance, he slowed down with the traffic absentmindedly looking at the unlucky BMW. "Wait...a black BMW?" Then he noticed a silver KC emblem shining off of it. "Mokuba!" he drove his car onto the nearest sidestreet and ran towards the ambulance. A police officer attempted to stop him "Sir I'll have to ask you to stand back" "Im his brother you imbecile!" he roared as he pushed him out of the way. Finally reaching the ambulance he saw Mokuba, his arm sticking out an odd angle appeared badly broken as well as his stomach which was coated in blood from what looked like a large puncture wound.

"Mokuba...this can't be happening! Please stay with me I need you" his voice breaking with pain. Mokuba slowly turned his head to face his elder brother. "I'm sorry big brother, I didn't mean to yell at you earlier" the younger Kaiba said in a whisper. "I guess I should have been paying better attention during our driving lessons". Kaiba glad to see the boy conscious " shhh little one, it is my turn to be sorry, my temper should not have been directed at you. " He watched as Mokuba drifted off to sleep as the ambulance road down domino city streets to the hospital.

After many uncertain hours it was confirmed that Mokuba would be ok, but would need to remain in the hospital to watch for infections to the puncture wound . Staring at Mokuba's sleeping form Anubis's words echoed in his mine. "Many innocent will suffer at the hands of your ignorance". Placing his head in his hands Kaiba, for the first time in many years cried. "He didn't deserve this! You wonder why I denounce magic and gods! Such things do not exist if this is the result!"

"Wrong my lost king" Kaiba whipped around to see Anubis standing near the window. "You see the actions of your past have affected the present" "Let the weighing of your soul speak the truth!" Kaiba watched as the room went dark.

"What…where am I?" He opened his eyes only to shut them again in an attempt to quell his bounding head. He tried to bring his hand up to his forehead only to find it wrenched in place. Slowly he opened his eyes and waited for the blurriness to clear.

He awoke in chains kneeling on what seemed to be a giant scale. Anubis, appeared before him. "Now let's take a look at your life my King." he spoke. "Stop calling me that! and furthermore I fail to see how my past has anything to do with what happened to Mokuba!" Kaiba Roared. "All actions affect someone, they all have consequence, and your many deeds in this age have set a backlash on those around you.

"You see, as I said every action affects someone, negative actions build up negative feelings or maybe a more familiar term to you _Karma_" He stopped to observe Kaiba who was staring in disbelief at the Deity. "After so much build up the negative energy comes calling like a cold black wind, which is what has started today by the unfortunate accident concerning your brother."

"It was a car accident! He had just got his license, you can't say that was caused by me?" "To insert a bit of logic, if this _Karma _was indeed coming after me why take it out on my brother?" The Elder Kaiba spat indignantly.

"Come now my King, you know the answer. Your brother is the closet your cold heart has come to love. By taking him out you may feel a tinge of the loss and pain that your past King Seto felt. Did I not say this would be a great reconnection? If you keep refusing the connection you will keep finding karma taking painful bits of your life away. Now it is time for a review." The deity spoke in a calm but forceful voice.

Kaiba found himself staring at himself albeit a younger version, yelling at his younger brother. "Mokuba I don't have time for you right now" his younger self repeated. "But big brother I need your help with my homework! You promised!" The younger pleaded. "No enough Mokuba! Perhaps what Gozaboro said is true, you're just a useless distraction." He watched as tears started to well up in his little brother eyes, the vision fading back into black.

Another image faded into view revealing Mokuba in his Death T revenge fit against Yugi. One after another every horrid decision was brought before the elder Kaiba on endless parade. Scenes of people he had fired and looks at what had happened to them after the loss of income. His speeches to the Mutt or Joey about how worthless he was, refusing to stop for medical treatment during battle city. Kaiba shook his head and closed his eyes to try and shut out the memories that brought him more and more shame.

Anubis's voice broke the silence "He who looked up to you, you shunned him. Causing him to work stronger, faster, and harder to please you." "To be just like his big brother"

"LOOK I have more than atoned for what I have done in the past. I have donated to orphanages, gave my brother the best life possible while my upbringing was full of hate, pain, and scars." Kaiba shook trying to rid himself of the chains that bound him.

"In some ways yes that is true but you still running from your heritage, and by doing so causing pain to your previous self. This the universe cannot allow, that is why the negative energy chose to strike now!" Anubis spat back.

"Ok so, what exactly do I have to do to help my _former _self and get all of this magical bullshit out of my life for good this time?" Kaiba said half out of curiosity, the other anger. "And if I do this and complete this mission my life will go back to normal right?"

"Seek out your other half, you will find him in the Valley of the Kings in Egypt. I believe a young maiden named Ishizu will be waiting for you." Anubis spoke.

Suddenly the scales Seto was chained on moved to life his side upward. He looked over to see all those from the visions he had wronged standing on the other side. Each wore a sharp stare that penetrated his very soul. Mokuba's stare the one that made him the most uneasy.

"Kaiba! The scale will shift with each person you redeem yourself with, the chances will come along within your journey for the great reconnection." "When the scale equalizes then your journey will be complete. I along with my brothers and sisters shall be awaiting you in the Valley of the Kings" Anubis declared as the room started to grow dark again. Stealing one last look at the vision of Mokuba on the opposite scale he drifted off once again.

"Mr. Kaiba… Mr. Kaiba... Seto?" A soft voice shook him awake. His eyes opened slowly to be greeted by a woman with bright white hair.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and if anyone would like to Beta for me Id be more than welcome!


End file.
